Lahote's Harman
by feaashley
Summary: Crossover! A Harman witch gets imprinted by La Push's roughest, toughest, meanest wolf ever. But this certain witch has a secret that even she cannot understand. PaulxOC
1. Moving and Change

**I do not own Twilight or the Night World.**

**Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith do.**

"Maite!" (my-te) I used my pillow to cover my face to drown her voice out. "Maite Anniet Harman, if you don't come to the living room in 10 seconds, I WILL MAKE SURE TO PUR ICE ON YOUR FACE!" I groaned. "Mom….leave me alone." I didn't hear her voice anymore, "good riddance."

I screamed when I was drowning in ice cold water, with ice! "WHAT THE HELL! Okay! I'm up. I'm up. I'm up." I stood up shivering with my eyes closed navigating myself to the bathroom. "Give me 20 minutes." I can hear my mother laughing at my senseless misery.

I finished my shower and dried my deep burgundy brown hair. It wasn't that long. It was only mid-length from my back. I couldn't control my wild wavy hair. It does what it wants, it loves freedom. I wrapped myself in a towel and quickly walked over to my room.

I was such an outcast when I was little at school, so mom had to home-school me. I was very well educated in academics and in witchery. I had pale skin and deep blue eyes. I inherited my eyes from my father. Well biological father, he left my mother at 17. That jerkface.

I groaned as I pulled onto my black laced tights with roses on it. "I hate putting on tights after showers." I murmured. I then put on some black high waist shorts and my favorite band shirt tank top that was gray with a deep red cardigan. I finally left my room and met my mother in the living room. "What is it?" I asked. She gave me an exciting look, "remember when I met that guy Nathaniel through our community service program?" I nodded not really sure where this was going. "Well we really connected. And well, HE PROPOSED!" she screamed with glee while I screamed with horror.

"HE DID WHAT?! I HAVE NEVER EVEN HAD A DECENT CONVERSATION WITH HIM OTHER THAN HI BYE!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Wait…mom what was your answer?" I gave her a scared look.

"I said yes!" she clapped. "MOM!" I screeched. "Why can't you just be happy I've found my soul-love of my life?" she finished rather quickly. I gave her a look. "Are you two soulmates?" she nodded. I collapsed on the loveseat. I closed my eyes, "does he even know about _us_?" she knew what I meant as in US as in WITCHES.

My mother just gave me a disappointed look, "no. I haven't. Not yet. I was actually thinking that maybe we should quit magic? I mean I want you to have a normal teenage life sweetie. You're only 16. You need to experience fun, going out, and making great memories." She rambled.

"Mom, I'm not about to quit half of my life for some guy-"

"He's my soulmate Maite. Please. Just try to be nice. For me?" I was in deep thought. I then remembered my mother's past. She had to give up a lot of her teenage life for me. "Alright. I'll give him a chance." She looked at me with a happy gleam in her eyes. "And I will not use magic in front of them. But when I'm ever by myself I will practice." Mom had a thoughtful look on her features. "Deal!" she squealed. She jumped up and gave me a huge hug. "Mom. Cant. Breathe!" "Sorry!" she let go. "I'm just so happy." She walked to the kitchen but not before she turned around, "and we're moving to La Push!"

It took me a moment to process what she just said. "What!?" I ran after her. "You can't be serious!? I like it here in New York." Mom started making some scrambled eggs, "honey." She sighed. "we'll stay there for the summer. If you don't like it, we will work something out I promise." She looked at me square in the eye, "and I always keep my promises." She looked away from me and focused on making the eggs. I sat down. "Fine, fine. When do we leave?"

"Tonight." She said cheerily. "And you'll have an older brother and sister. Leo and Kim Connweller." I hid my head in my arms, "oh great."

"After breakfast I need you to help me finish packing some things." I gave her one of my 'mhmms' and stood up to start making the coffee.

_**Later On That Day.**_

I was packing my 'stuff' as in my witch items in my bag. I ordered one similar to the one I saw in Harry Potter when Hermionie was leaving her house. I ordered one in black. I technically bewitched it to have the same function as the bag from the movie. I stuffed all my spellbooks, candles, charms, jewelry paint, waxes, herbs, and a whole lot of other stuff into it until it looked a bit big from the outside.

"Maite! Are you ready?" mom called from the living room. "Yeah I'm coming!" she didn't know that I bewitched my bag. So I slid in my phone and iPod in making it only slightly bigger. I grabbed my dark purple suitcase and navy blue backpack with me. I caught up with her and she pushed me out of the door toward the taxi that was waiting for us. I looked back at the small apartment and smiled. _I'll be back soon. _I thought.

And my mother and I were off to the airport.

_**In The Plane.**_

I looked through the window. Green. Everything I saw below was green. Not a rusty green, or a vomit green. But a beautiful pine green. As our plane started to land, I saw many trees. _Aah, nature. Well at least we'll be surrounded by nature. _i looked at mom. She was asleep. She was honestly the most beautiful woman I ever saw. She had a light tan as if the sun just blinked at her. Her eyes were a nice gray and her hair was like mine, but curly.

Once our plane landed, I woke my mother up. She woke up instantly, that was always normal. She was always equipped with speed and strength. I had no 'talents' whatsoever.

"Calm down mom, we're here." She instantly relaxed and we both got up to leave the plane afterward.

"I'm going to go to the restroom Maite, stay here." And my mother was off running toward the women's restroom. I laughed at her 'lady run'. I quickly grabbed our suitcases when I felt a strange presence near me. _Elissa._ I heard a voice murmur. I looked around. To see if n=anyone else had heard it. No one. Who's Elissa? I shrugged it off as I saw mom coming back with a smile on her face. "Feel better?" I laughed. "You bet." She sighed happily.

We kept walking until my mother pinched my arm, "Nathaniel!" she cried.

"Marissa!" the man known as Nathaniel cried back. He walked over to mom and gave her a huge hug with a soft kiss thus, making me baby barf a bit. "Well you know my daughter from photos and webcams, Maite." She gestured toward me. Nathaniel smiled. I could tell he wasn't a bad guy, I felt his aura and it was pure. Nathaniel was a tall a bit muscular Native American, maybe a Quilete as my mother would call it.

"hi." I said softly. Yes the great Maite Harman is one hella shy gal.

"Hey kiddo! It's great to finally see yah in person!" she grinned patting my head. I was about 5'4 so I felt a bit small. "Same here." I said trying to smile happily. And I failed epically.

We walked to his rusted pickup truck when he apologized for it. Mom and I waved it off. "and the kids couldn't come. Well with Leo at college he couldn't come. And Kim is helping one of her good friends Emily Young." She gave us an apologetic look. "It's fine." I said I was happy they didn't come; it would've been really awkward.

I stared out at the window and could've sworn I saw a white flash and a couple of brown and gray flashes after it. I shook my head and decided to take a deep sleep.

**So watcha think? **


	2. Elissa and Bloodwater

**Meow. Here's chapter 2.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Maite POV**

When we arrived at the house it was pretty big compared to our small apartment back at New York. "So what do you think?" Nathaniel asked. Mom ginned widely. "It's perfect!" she turned to me. I smiled, "yeah it is." He smiled. "Kim is going to be at a bonfire. Why don't you go? Introduce yourself to the La Push people. They're very friendly."

"Actually I wanted to check out the outlet mall I saw I few miles back. Then I'll go to the bonfire." "Oh okay." Both my mother and Nathaniel said in unison.

I hauled my stuff over at the house when Nathaniel had asked me if I were okay with sharing a room with Kim since her room was huge. I nodded, but I think he should be asking Kim if it were okay with her.

When I walked into Kim's room Nathaniel had been right, it was huge! Kim had the right half and I had the left. There was only one closet but it was big too. Nathaniel left me in the room and I shut the door. I began to unpack my clothes and my three pairs of shoes. I brought hiking boots, tennis shoes, and the small combat boots I was wearing. I placed them right against the closet wall away from Kim's mountain of shoes. I hung my clothes away from her clothes as well.

It turns out they ordered me a small dresser and I was forever grateful. It was oak, and it was polished. It had 5 drawers. I placed my undergarments and socks in 2 drawers and placed my hats and scarves and gloves in another. I stuffed my pajama pairs in the 4th one and decided to put my 'stuff' in the bottom drawer.

I should really get a box. I mean I want to use my small beaded bag but it's a bit full with all my 'stuff' in it. I came out of the room and decided to look for mom who was thanking Nathaniel so much for us having here. He told her he was just happy that they can finally be together. I smiled on the inside. My mother deserved happiness and she got it. I searched for a small box and failed. I decided to just put cloth over the items.

I took out a dark purple cloth that was big enough to cover my 'stuff' in the bottom drawer. I decided to go to the outlet mall. I went to the living room where I saw my mother and Nathaniel leaving. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"We're going to eat. Want to come?" my mom asked. "No it's fine. Go ahead."

"Alright see you sweetie." She chirped while Nathaniel just waved.

Then they were gone.

I walked out the door and walked to the opposite direction from them. It took me about 20 minutes to get to civilization when I saw one of those "sacred" stores. With my curiosity rising, I decided to go inside.

It was really cool inside. I walked through the small store and found a book. It turned out to be a mythical creatures history book. I decided to buy it and stuff it in my beaded bag.

It was 5pm and I decided to call my mother.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Oh hi sweetie! Do you want me to tell Kim to meet you at the beach?"

"Please."

"Okay honey. I'll text you! Bye! Love you!"

"Bye mom. Love you too."

And we both hung up.

I started to walk towards the beach way when mom texted me: _Kim said that she'll meet you near Ocean Shack #2. Alright._

I have never seen Kim not once in my life. I decided to take a shortcut through the woods.

It took me 5 damn minutes to get lost. Oh great. I kept trying to call my mom but my calls kept dropping. I kept getting in deeper in the woods. I heard a crunching noise that made me whip my head around. _Elissa. _I heard. I looked all around me and saw nothing. I started to walk faster.

_Elissa, where are you going? Come back._ "My name is not Elissa!" I cried.

_Elissa, are you upset? I didn't mean to make you upset._ "I'm not Elissa." I began to run. "Stay away from me!" I saw a cliff. I then felt a pair of hands grab me. "Get away from me. Let me go!" I cried. I struggled from the grasp and was let free.

Little did I know that we were on the edge of the cliff and I tumbled down the cliff losing conscious.

**Kim POV**

"Jared!" I squealed when he twirled me in the air. "I need to meet up with Maite. Come with me if you want."

"Alright Kimmie." He kissed my forehead. "What does she look like?" I shrugged. "No idea. But I texted my dad to meet me at Ocean Shack #2." Jared just nodded. We walked up to the shack and looked around. I don't see her anywhere. I decided to text my dad

_Dad did you get the right shack number?_

_Yeah. I did why?_

_I can't find her._

_Shout her name._ I sighed. I'm going to sound stupid for this. "Maite!" no one turned around. "Maite!" Jared looked at me funny, "is that her name?" I nodded. After 5 minutes of shouting her name, I texted my dad back.

_Been shouting her name for 5 minutes. No reply._

_That's weird. I'll have Marissa call her._

Jared and I decided to walk back to the beach. I saw the pack swimming in the pool, some were on the shore playing football and some were scarfing down BBQ and Burgers and hotdogs. I saw Renesmee sitting with Jacob. She waved at me and motioned us to come over. We walked over to them when Nessie received a phone call.

"What? Oh okay? Sure Alice, I'll tell them." Nessie sounded a bit confused. "What happened?" Jacob asked. Nessie gave him a look, "Alice called and asked me to ask the pack to check if there's blood in the water." Jacob looked confused, "blood?" she nodded. Jacob stood up and motioned Nessie and I to stay where we are. Jared left with Jacob and told the other pack member to check the water.

My phone vibrated. _Maite doesn't answer. Will you go to the shack again? Maybe she's over there now._

_Yeah I'll go right now. _I was starting to worry. What if something bad had happened? "Nessie, want to come with me to the shack? I need to meet up with my step-sister." Nessie nodded knowing that she also wanted to meet Maite after she heard the news. We both walked over to the shack when the pack started to leave the beach. "What happened? "Nessie and I asked I unison. "There's blood in the shore. Human blood. Something's wrong." Jacob said. "Are you sure it's not. Oh I don't know, period blood?" I asked. Nessie shook her head, "no its human blood, Alice was really freaked out when she called." I just shrugged, "just checking."

I started to shout her name again, "Maite!" no answer. That's when some of the pack decided to go on patrol and the other stayed with their imprints and girlfriends. Sam spoke up, "Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah, and Embry. Take a quick patrol around the perimeter and meet back here in 10 minutes. They all nodded. I decided to text dad again.

_Still no answer._

_Oh no. Marissa is starting to freak out. She doesn't answer her phone calls or texts either. _I began to panic. "Maite!" I cried. "Maite! Where are you?" I panicked. "Kim calm down." Jared tried to soothe to me. "Everything will be alright." I started to freak out. "Nessie will you help me out?" she nodded. We began to walk around the shack when Jacob picked up on something. He went inside deep in the woods and hid behind a tree. Moments later, a wolf came out running towards a scent. "I smell it too!" Nessie cried. Jared just held my hand as we ran through the woods. Soon enough, Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin, and Embry joined us in wolf form.

I kept running with Jared until I stumbled on something. "what the-?" I froze. It was a cellphone. It had 22 missed calls and 15 text messages. i felt my stomach drop. No… I looked through the phone and saw all the worried text messages from Marissa. Oh no.

"Stop!" I cried. Jared gave me a look, I started to sob. Nessie and the pack ran to me. "What is it?" Nessie asked. "I showed her the cellphone. "It's Maite! Maite's cellphone is here! You don't think that Maite…." I trailed off starting to freak out so bad I went into hysterics. I couldn't breathe normally. "Kim! It's okay!" I fell to the floor when I noticed that Nessie froze in place. On the forest floor, I found a beaded bag with an iPod sticking out. I reached for it. Nessie and the pack ran toward the direction the items were at toward the cliff.

They kept running until Nessie shouted for them to stop. She started to panic, "over here." She said. We all arrived to the edge of the cliff and I looked down to find an unconscious teenager bleeding to death.

"Maite." I shrieked.

**Dun dun dun! **


	3. Hospital and BBQ

**I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Kim POV**

The hospital. The one place I hated with a passion. And so far, I've been sitting on this uncomfortable chair for about an hour when I heard screaming.

"I WANT TO SEE MY BABY!" I heard a woman shriek. I turned around and realize that it was Marissa, Maite's mom. Seth, Leah, and Renesmee decided to stay with me while Jared, Embry, and Jacob go back to the bonfire to tell the pack what had happened with suspicions of a vampire involved in this.

I saw my dad trudge in the waiting room with tears in his eyes. I instantly got worries, "dad what's wrong?" he smiled. "Marissa." Was all he said until I heard crashing and footsteps running and a very tired and frantic looking Marissa stumbling in the waiting room.

My dad wasn't upset, he was laughing! And I can see why, her mascara had been smeared and she looked like part grudge part llorona. I giggled at her appearance.

Dr. Cullen had come in and informed her that Maite was okay. She was outraged when dr Cullen ad told her that she couldn't see her just yet.

"But that's my baby! Don't you dare even believe that I'm going to stand here and not see her!" she said and charged in the hallway. A couple of nurses had to drag her out of the hallway into the waiting room. I looked over at Seth and Leah; they were snickering their faces off while Renesmee looked at me in pity but still had a hint of a smile on her pale face.

I sighed. This was going to be a long evening.

**Maite POV**

My head hurt. It hurt really badly. What the hell had happened? I didn't want to open my eyes because I can see the bright light shining through my eyelids. But eventually, I had to open them.

I was in the hospital. Okay, now what the hell happened? Oh yeah, Elissa. Who the hell is Elissa?! I looked around and saw a couple of nurses walk in a very young doctor as well. "Hello I'm Dr. Cullen." The young man smiled. "how are you feeling?" I sat up, or at least tried to.

"I'm fine, although my head hurts a little." I slurred. My voice wasn't working with me so I sound as if I'm part drunk. "What happened to me?"

"That's what I was going to ask. You don't remember anything?" I shook my head slowly so it wouldn't hurt. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

He looked over the paperwork attached to his clipboard, "it seems to me that you have a small bruise on your forehead and a couple of scrapes. The pain must've come from the bruise and the scrapes will go away." He concluded with a smile.

"Oh." I muttered. Thank God my bangs would do the trick and cover the bruise up for me. "Not that I don't love being here but, when can I leave?"

He smiled, "tomorrow morning. We still need to run a few tests over to make sure you won't fall into a coma later on." I shivered. A concussion is quite serious, even if I am a witch.

"Your mother wants to see you. She's been worried." He stifled a sigh. I rolled my blue eyes, "let me guess, she went insane." It was very much like my mom to go bonkers whenever I was hurt. Physically, not emotionally. "let her come in before she becomes more crazier and ends up growing a second head." Dr. Cullen just laughed and left the room. Soon enough my mom came bursting in with grandma?

"Mom? Grandma? Huh?" I scratched the back of my neck. Mom was just relieved that I remembered her and grandma was just smirking, "I told you Maite would be okay! She's a tough young lady!" she smacked my mom's arm softly. Mom just rolled her eyes, "I can see that mom! But I was just worried! How are you feeling honey?" I can tell she was very worried but I didn't mind, she was always like this. I shouldn't even mind at all.

"I'm fine. Just my head hurts a little. And now I feel nauseous." That's when my grandma gave me a small sippie cup with green fluid swooshing inside of it. "Drink this. You'll feel instantly better." She encouraged. I hesitantly took the sippie cup and drank the fluid. "Eww! That's gross!" I spat. Not in a mean way but in a really gross way.

"Well what'd you'd expect? Apple cider?" she said shaking her head.

"Whose sippie cup is this grandma?" I asked. She smiled, "Loren's." I smiled. Loren was the little brother I always wanted. He was so cute but was a professional troublemaking prankster. "Where's Loren?" I looked around and I didn't see his blonde head.

"He's in the waiting room with Kim." Mom replied. That's when it hit me, I never even met Kim! "I haven't met Kim yet." I said feeling a bit guilty.

"Well Kim met you, sort of." Mom said. "She was the one who found you on the edge of the cliff near the small stream." I made a mental note to thank Kim later.

"Oh. I'll tell her thank you when I see her. I want to thank her personally." I stated with a small grimace on my face. Even though Kim practically saved my life, I was still shy around new people. Relatives, new siblings, or old friends, I was a shyster gal.

"Well we'll let you rest sweetie and we'll see you Monday morning." Grandma said a bit too cheery. What were they up to? I decided now wasn't the time because my head began to hurt immensely.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." I slurred again and waved them off. They left without another peep and I was left alone to myself.

_**The Next Day**_

I was nervous. My pits were sweaty, my palms weren't helping and I wanted to hide. Today I was going to meet Kim and her friends. I crouched in the backseat of Nathaniel's truck and listened to Seven Devils by Florence and The Machine. Apparently, Kim had left my beaded bag and cellphone in my 'hospital room' and set it on the small table beside the bed.

How awkward that must've been to find your new step sister halfway dead near the beach.

Very awkward, I thought. Very awkward.

And scary.

I sighed, mom brought in some clothes for me to change in earlier today. I was wearing black leggings that were not transparent to my underwear; a long long-sleeved crème colored knitted sweater grandma had made for me that reached to my mid-thigh so it was acceptable. I never liked to wear short shirts with leggings. I always felt somewhat naked.

I had my dark mahogany brown hair in a low-side messy loose bun and left my bangs swish freely against my forehead. I liked how my bang looked today. I wore my mini-combat boots that were a tanned color with some fuzzy socks on the inside. I became more and more nervous when we turned to the street we lived on.

Not once had I spent a night in that house, not once. My first night was at a damn emergency hospital room.

"We're here Maite!" mom cheered. I groaned silently, if that was even possible. "Where's grandma and Loren?"

"They're inside the house as well. Grandma got a room at a nearby hotel with Loren." She said a bit sadly. I guess she wanted to spend more time with them.

"Oh. Okay." Then Nathaniel spoke up, "don't worry. You'll be fine Maite. Kim's really excited to _officially_ meet you." I nodded with a small smile, "the feelings mutual. Sort of."

He laughed, "sort of?"

"She saw me first. I was in lala land for God knows how long." I mumbled.

He just laughed. He was way too cheery. But again, mom needed cheeriness in her life. She really deserved it. I on the other hand, am scared shitless if I ever find my soulmate. Keyword: if.

Nathaniel drove up the small driveway and parked the truck. My heart began beating out of course and I started to hyperventilate a bit. I gave mom a look that showed her instantly that I was a scared little child. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand softly and gave it a tight squeeze. Nathaniel patted my back and gave me a friendly push to go on in first.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Nothing.

Thank the Holy Lord.

I walked in the house again and noticed it was more homey than messy like the first day we moved in with the Connwellers'.

I walked to the kitchen because I had heard Loren's laughter echoing through the house. I smiled.

"Maite!" Loren cheered and ran up to me and hugged my waist since his head reached just below my small breasts. "How you feeling?" he asked with wide violet blue eyes.

"I'm fine Loren. Where's grandma?" I asked as I ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Outside in the backyard with some giants." He said as if it were the obvious. Giants? What giants?

"Uuuhhhhh?" I couldn't even ask him a question since he was dragging me to the backyard.

"Granny! Kimmi! Maite's back!" he cheered. Sshhhhh Loren ssshhh! No! I thought. Man, now I was going to be in the limelight.

Grandma smiled and wobbled her way over and gave me a big granny hug. Then a tall, tanned beautiful girl came waling up to me with a big smile across her flawless features. "Hi. I'm Kim. It's nice to finally meet you." she had long thick black hair that reached past her waist and big hazel green eyes with long lashes that brush against her high cheekbones whenever she blinked.

"hi." I mumbled staring at the ground. I tried to relax and got the courage to look up at Kim. "Thank you… for finding me and well taking me to the hospital." Kim smiled, "it wasn't just me. It was Renesmee, Alice, and a few friends: Seth, Leah, Embry, and Brady." She concluded. I just nodded. "Where are they so I can thank them?" she motioned me to walk over to where a bunch of people were eating their faces of since we practically lived behind the shore near the actual beach. "guys. This is Maite. Maite, I would like you to meet Embry, Quil, Sam, Emily, Jacob, Renesmee, Brady, Collin, Seth, and Leah." She stated gesturing each and every one of them. They all smiled widely at me and I smiled timidly with a lame small wave.

"And this is Claire." She said as a small girl around 10 walked up to me handing me a small 'get well' card. I blushed a bit and took a card while mumbling a 'thanks' to the little girl. She gave me a wide toothy grin and gave me a hug. I swear my heart melted a bit right there.

She let go and ran up to the guy known as Quil. He looked at her as if she were his little princess. I smiled. He must really care for her.

I was then handed a plate with a hotdog, a hamburger, and some BBQ ribs on it. "Oh thank you… umm Seth?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "How are you feeling?" I shrugged, "my head hurts a bit but I'm starving." I rambled a bit. Seth just laughed. I heard a small squeal and turned around to find Kim being hugged from behind by an attractive young Native American who was half naked. Sigh. Do these people not own a shirt?

Kim blushed like mad when she caught me staring, "oh Maite! This is Jared my boyfriend." Jared grinned and released Kim to shake my hand. I peered at the hand and took it with my small pale one.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem very warm." I stated. He shook his head, "a lot of the guys have weird temperatures. They're usually really high." I nodded not really buying the story very well. "Uhuh." I whispered.

I somehow knew Jared had heard me.

I heard a giggle and saw a beautiful brunette with a weird tan color and green eyes. She was smiling at a shirtless guy and was acting all flirty with him. The guy just kissed her and tickled her sides. They seemed really happy together. I saw Kim roll her eyes.

"What's wrong Kim?" I whispered. She sighed, "That's Tamara. She's a bit…. Slutty?" she concluded. "She has an IQ of a walnut."

"That's offensive to all walnuts of our nation Kimberly." I said in a matter of fact voice. Kim had a giggle attack causing Jared to turn from the grill to give her a strange look but then then turned into awe. He must really like her, good for her.

I heard a phone vibrate not too far from where I was. I looked around and saw a pink iPhone vibrating like mad. I walked over to the table where it was and got the guts to raise my voice. "Excuse me? Someone is getting a call." I was surprised when it got quiet. I felt a wave of anxiety flourish me as all eyes were on me. I felt exposed.

"Oh that's mine!" the brunette known as Tamara claimed as she walked over with a sour look on her face. "You shouldn't be getting into people's business."

I gave her a 'really' look. "I wasn't. it was just vibrating. I thought you'd might want to answer the call." She just rolled her eyes.

"Tamara don't be rude." I saw the guy walk up behind her as he kissed her neck. "Be nice and you'll be rewarded." He continued to kiss her neck a bit too sensually. I quivered. "Besides this is the girl who got hurt while playing lost." Tamara giggled. Everyone else seemed to have continuing with their BBQ's eating merrily away while chatting amongst each other.

"Paulie I want to go. She made me upset." Tamara said in a whiney tone. I rolled my eyes for like the what? The third time since I got here. The guy known as 'Paulie' just complied. "Let me get us some food and we'll be on or way." Tamara nodded like a bobble head and walked off.

"She's a keeper." I muttered sarcastically. I guess Paulie must've heard because I was now being called out. "Hey! Lost girl! Don't judge Tamara! What makes you so special!?" he said a bit too loudly. I turned around and my eyes met his dark brown ones. I felt a wave of longing crash over me. The fuck?

Paulie just looked like he was in a daze. I had to look away first before he snapped back into reality.

Mistake #1.

He would've been better off in that daze because he just pushed me out of his way and stomping off in a silent rage.

What the hell?

**Review? **


	4. Blaise and Kim

**L.J Smith owns The Night world and Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Maite POV**

Why am I still on the ground? I looked around and saw that no one really noticed Paulies silent rage. I stood up and brushed some dirt off and walked over to the crowd.

"Where did Paul and his girlfriend go?" a guy who goes by the name of Seth asked. I shrugged, "beats me."

Seth gave me a weird look, as if he should know something.

What in the world?

I spent the rest of the afternoon just eating silently and occasionally making small talk to the other guys.

_**Around Midnight**_

There was a buzz or more of a vibration. I wasn't asleep so I reached over for my phone and read the text message.

Blaise Harman. A good friend of mine.

_You up Maite?_

_Yeah. Couldn't sleep. What's up?_

_Circle twilight is getting angry that you haven't visited. _

_I'm not in circle twilight though. And besides I moved so whats the point. Plus, my mom wants us to give up magic._

_WHAT!? We need to talk. Now._

_How? You know how long it'll take to get to Washington from New York? _

_Really? Give me ten minutes. I'll be there. _

_Where is 'there' exactly?_

_Starbucks. Seattle. 1 AM. Be there._

_You're lucky that I'm not tired and you're my best friend._

_I know. ;) _

_See you._

I sighed. I looked around the room to make sure that Kim was fast asleep. I'm sure I won't be long.

I quietly go up from my bed and was still wearing my Dr. Seuss's pajama pants and a black tank top. I grabbed a light blue cardigan and my hiking boots. I looked over at Kim who was fast asleep.

I started to climb down the window where I saw a gigantic dog.

OH SHIT. DO NOT BARK. PLEASE DO NOT BARK. I prayed to the Goddesses that this huge dog doesn't wake up and bark.

Wait, since when did the Connwellers get a dog? Let alone a huge guard dog? Was it even a guard dog? It looks more like a…

Wolf.

No no no no no no no no. I crept around the big wolf trying not to awaken it.

With my luck, it woke up.

Just my damn luck.

It growled. I stepped back. Wait, what am I doing? I'm a witch I can take this mutt.

"Back off mutt." I spat. It growled more and I glared. "You make a sound, and I will make sure you become a vampire chew toy."

The wolf stopped. It seemed as if it knew what I meant. It actually looked a bit frightened. I waved it off and began to walk down the street.

It took me 15 minutes to actually get to civilization. Now to find a Starbucks around here.

I looked at the time: 12:45 AM

Great.

I walked around the blocks and was surprise that a lot of people were still up this late at night. I looked over and saw a beautiful black curtain through the Starbucks window.

Blaise.

I walked over at the coffee shop and saw Blaise ordering a caramel macchiato.

"unity." I mumbled causing Blaise to turn around. When she did, she smiled and pulled me into a hug.

Once Blaise received her coffee, it was time for a line of 20 questions.

"Alright. First things first. Why have you quit magic?" she seemed calm but if I knew Blaise, she was angry.

"I'm not quitting. My mother wants me to."

"Why?" she spat. I sighed, "She met a human…"

"What's that got to do with- oh no."

I gave her a look.

"You've got to be joking. She found her soulmate!? But but…" she was startled. I was still a bit shocked myself as well.

Blaise gave me a look, "have you…"

"Oh Goddess no. as if." I waved her off. She released a strangled sigh. "Good. You're a powerful one Maite. Not that I want your power, but the circle-"

"Wants my power. I get it. But the thing is what's the point? Why can't I live happy like my mother?"

"She wasn't happy until she found that human."

"She was happy before."

Blaise arched an eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure about that?"

I sat back, "of course I am." I lied right through my teeth, and Blaise caught it.

"You're a horrible liar. But because I love you, I'll help you with some tips. 1. Don't mess with high ranking-vampires."

"Why would I?"

"You'd be surprised how well they blend in within the crowds."

I shrugged. "Alright."

"2. Make sure you cover your tracks. We don't want any circle to find you. And 3, never fall in love with a human, let alone a werewolf." She shivered at the last part.

"Why not?"

"Because love makes you weak and lose yourself."

I nodded, "and werewolves?"

"They're like dogs. They're sexy but they're dogs. And they stink."

I laughed, "fair enough."

Blaise had another coffee, "and besides, why give up magic? It's a way of life. Don't deny who you are like your mother."

"Don't talk about my mother Blaise." I said seriously.

"I'm not lying am I? Isn't she weaker now that she has someone? And don't lie to me."

I thought back at my accident, but that was my fault. Then again, mom wouldn't have left me off by myself. I mean she couldn't have gotten oblivious right?

"A bit." I mumbled.

Blaise sighed, "I like you Maite. Which is why I'm helping you." She patted my head and stood up, "it was nice talking to you. Blessed be Maite." And she was off.

I sat there thinking, a bit too hard for my liking. "Yea, blessed be."

On my way home I noticed how the lights were on.

Oh shit.

When I became closer, I noticed that it was only the porch lights that were on.

And Nathaniel and a cop were there.

Damn damn damn damn. I cursed underneath my breath and decided to just slide past them.

It didn't work.

"Maite?" Nathaniel questioned. I turned around and stared at him.

"What are you doing out late at night young lady?" the cop said. I noticed that his nametag said Swan.

"I went out for a walk."

"At 3 in the morning?" damn had it really been 2 hours. I made a mental note to throw pie at blaise later on.

"yes." I said. "What happened?"

Nathaniel crossed his arms. "Jared called and said he saw you walking around."

Jared? Kim's Jared? "What was he doing up so late at night?"

Chief Swan glared, "you're avoiding the question."

"No I answered the question already. I have an excuse. What's his?" I cocked an eyebrow.

Chief Swan's glare hardened. "He does... patrol at night."

"Right." I scoffed.

"Maite. I'll have to tell your mother…" Nathaniel started.

I didn't know what I was doing, but when I did, I found myself controlling Chief Swan's and Nathaniel's minds.

I'm sorry mom.

When I was done, I quickly ran inside the house and collided into something soft.

"Ow! What the-"I looked up to see Kim.

"Maite, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"What you did to Chief Swan and my dad."

"I didn't do anything bad." I looked down. Kim gave me a sober look, "Jared told me what you said."

I looked at her suspiciously, "I never talked to Jared… the only time I spoke tonight was with a wolf…"

"JAREDS A WOLF!" I screamed.

Kim gave me a frightened look, "ssshhhh!"

"Oh my Goddess!"

"Maite…" she looked at me scared. "What are you?"

I sighed, "I'm a witch."

**Meow. I own nothing. **


End file.
